It's Over!
by MazyTheifOfRoyalHearts.x
Summary: What will happen in the situation of a major break up? How will they respond? What will they do? How will they cope? All major couples involved. All Rights Reserved! COMPLETED
1. The Basics

**- At Alfea -**

"_Its over!" _he screamed inches from her face

"_But Why Sky? Why are you dumping me?"_ She cried.

"_Because I am. I don't have to have a reason OK!" _He said lividly.

"_But you said you loved me" _she murmured almost in audibly, but he had heard it

"_Well I don't anymore so just leave me alone!" _he spat

"_FINE! If this is what you really want then I will leave you alone!" _She screamed

"Bloom!" The fairy princess of Solaria yelled while waving a hand in front of her best friend's day dreaming face. Stella was the fairy princess of the planet Solaria she was the fairy of the sun and moon, and to add to that she was the most beautiful princess in the magical dimension.

"Oh! Hi, Stella. What's going on?" Stella's dazed friend asked when she had snapped out of it.

"Umm…Only the fact we are kind of going to be late for graduation! That's what's wrong!" Stella screamed as she dragged her friend of her bed in the dorm they had shared for the last four years.

Bloom picked up her graduation hat and with one last quick glance in the mirror sprinted out the dorm to join the rest of her friends in the quad of the famous Alfea School for Fairies. She sprinted up to five other girls, a beautiful blonde in a blue and pink striped mini tube top dress. A slim, pale blue haired girl in jeans and a stripy t-shirt. Another slim pale pink haired girl in a pair of hi-tech purple jeans and matching t-shirt. A sun kissed, curvy brunette in a small pink skirt and green t-shirt with large hoops hanging from her ears. And another sun kissed, slender, active dark brunette in a pair of jogging bottoms and a pink jumper. These were Blooms five best girlfriends, Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora and Layla.

This was their last day at Alfea, a luxury castle type looking school for aspiring fairies. The five girls known as the Winx Club ran to join their fellow class mates and families.

"Bloom, we are so proud of you! You have become a well rounded young lady." Blooms birth mother Miriam said.

"Yes Bloom we are so very proud of you. You are now fully able to protect our planet Sparks." Her birth father Oritel said.

It had been a year since she had risked everything with the Winx Club and the Specialists to rescue her parents from a dreaded future, and then to return to Sparks and re-cover her planet, palace and her birth right, the throne. Sparks was now a flourishingly beautiful planet that was once again the same planet it was over 19years ago when the Coven had attacked it.

"Snookums!" Stella screeched as she spotted a tall, handsome brunette, Brandon.

Who had a tall red headed boy with glasses, Timmy. A tall, dark and roguishly handsome boy with purple hair, Riven. A tall broad shouldered quiet boy with long dark hair, Helia. And HIM.

"What's he doing here?!" Bloom thought.

"He came with Brandon!" Stella pointed out seeing her friend's expression.

"So please don't start anything, not today. Okay?" Stella whispered.

"Oh…but why would I Princess of Sparks do such a thing, it would ruin my kingdoms relationship with theirs." Bloom said innocently.

Inside she was raging and venting, everything about the tall, blonde with big blue eyes, the same blonde who broke her heart 3months ago, Sky the prince of Eraklion.

Suddenly she felt it again, hot and bubbly just like she had felt it this morning, she was going to be sick.

"_Oh not again, I can't be sick not now!"_ she secretly thought.

"Bloom? You don't look too good. Are sure your okay?" Layla said worriedly to her sick friend.


	2. Getting Harder

"NO!" Bloom managed as she ran to the bathroom to retch.

After five minutes of retching down the toilet, she fell to the floor, crying.

Then the door creaked open, and she heard five pairs of foot steps cautiously entering.

"Bloom are you okay?" they all chorused.

"Umm…I think so…that was so lame!" she whimpered.

"Are you sure your okay, you don't sound it?" Said flora, knocking on the door

Bloom decided it was safe to get up without fear or throwing up all over the place and opened the door to see, five worried faces staring at her.

"Im fine" She told them.

Noticing the small plea in her voice Stella spoke up.

"Well, then now that's out of the way. LET PARTY!" she squealed.

"Yeah Let's Go!" The Winx Club chorused after her. And headed back out to the Quad

When they got out there they were ushered to their seats, the ceremony was beginning. After an hour of name calling and cheering on their friends; while they went to go get their diplomas from their head mistress. The true party began, Musa clicked her fingers and music started blaring from out of no where.

"May I have this dance bloom?" Oritel asked his lovely daughter.

"Of course Dad, you don't need to ask." She giggled as they headed on to the dance floor.

As they span and boogied on down she noticed that same feeling from this morning coming back, she swallowed it back, wanting to finish the dance with her father before she threw up.

After the dance she just made it to the toilet before she was back on her knees with her head over the toilet throwing up again. She had had enough of this. So when no one was looking she snuck back up to the dorm and began the search for that box she had hidden from flora for the past two weeks, when suddenly someone spoke in a deep, sexy voice, one that could melt her before but now made her want to scream.

"What are you looking for?" the voice said patiently waiting for Bloom to respond.

She turned and wished that she hadn't as her lips were just inches away from his.

"Well if it was any of your business, which its not." She said coldly. "Im looking for my lip gloss. I didn't put it in my purse before I went downstairs."

"_Oh nice excuse Bloom, 1-0!!" _she thought merrily.

"Well, no need to be rude about it. It's not my fault you can't find your lip gloss. But while im here why don't you let me help you look for it." He stated calmly, heading to the place she hid the box from flora.

"NO!" she yelled, then realising what she had done, she tried to regain some composure "I have already looked there. Why don't you look on that side of the room, and ill look this side? Ok?"

"Whatever." He said calmly.

"By the way it's pink and it's got a gold top Ok?" she added.

"What this one?" he said picking it up from the side right where her suit cases sat packed ready for her departure to Sparks.

"Oh, yeah that's it! Thanks" she said walking over to collect it.

She grabbed the lip gloss and turned to go to the mirror to put it on, but he wouldn't let go.

"Umm…Sky I know it's a nice colour and everything but, honestly it wouldn't suit your skin complexion, so please let go."

His deep blue eyes bore into her light blue eyes; with such passion that she thought he was trying to open them like doors and crawl inside them.

"Sky! Seriously…" she didn't get further than that, as he had placed his soft lips on hers and was kissing her with such passion and urgency she thought he wouldn't never let go.

He pulled back and asked her something that made a shiver run down her spin.

"Bloom im so sorry, Will you please take me back?" He asked not waiting for an answer from the shocked fairy Princess. Before pulling her in for another deep passionate kiss, a kiss she didn't respond to, and a kiss she struggled so hard to pull away from. She couldn't pull away because his big muscular arms were holding her there, so all she could do was struggle, and hope someone would come in and get him off her.

"Bloom, Have you seen my purse?!" Stella called from the shared common room of their dorm.

"Bloom….OH MY GOD! LET HER GO SKY!" Stella screamed furiously, as she watched Sky kissing her struggling friend.


	3. Now It's Difficult

Suddenly Sky pulled away, and fell to the floor. Stella had thrown her strongest attack at the gorgeous blonde kissing her best friend.

"Oh my god Thank you so much Stella!" Bloom cried while trying to get her breath back; running to hug Stella.

They ran out onto the Quad. And as soon as they got there they were bombarded with questions as the Winx had heard a commotion in the common room of their dorm, and Stella scream, and Bloom upset and tortured face.

"What happened Stella….Oh Bloom please don't cry…?" Flora questioned then comforted a crying Bloom.

Stella was about to answer that question when, abnormally strong hands turned her round to face the body they belonged to right before he slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

"SKY! What's going on man? Oh my god…Stella." Brandon breathed as he bent down to check if the fallen fairy was alright.

"Im ok Babe. Really, do me a favour a punch Sky…"

"He just slapped her." Musa replied to Brandon's questioning look which slowly turned to one of pure rage. He stood up and ran at his best friend, before punching him and knocking him to the floor.

"NEVER HIT HER AGAIN!!!" Brandon growled into a slightly frightened Sky's face.

Everyone just stood shocked; Brandon was normally quite calm and collected. No one knew he had this in him.

Bloom's birth parents came waltzing up to Bloom and her friends cheerfully conversing with Miss.Faragonda.

"Ha-ha, yes of course I remember that….Bloom, what's wrong darling." Said a frightened Queen of Sparks.

Bloom just ran into her mothers open arms and broke down in tears on her mothers shoulder. Oritel how ever had never looked so mad in his life, someone had hurt his daughter. He wanted revenge.

"Who! May I ask, has reduced my beautifully strong Bloom, to these tears?!" He asked sternly.

Everyone was shaking because Oritel looked so mad. Everyone wanted to tell on Sky but saw it fit for both their kingdoms not to.

"Oh, she just doesn't feel very well that's all. I think she's sick." Stella muttered slowly, not wanting to annoy the already seething mad King of Sparks any more.

"Oh, is that it? Then I think this is our call to return to Sparks, so she may get some rest before tomorrow's big day full of events." Oritel stated calmly.

He took out his mobile and called for their ship to come take them home.

"Yes, bring the ship. We are returning to Sparks. Yes and warn the Doctor, the princess is Ill. NOW!" Oritel ordered down the phone.

"Well, what an unfortunate way to end a lovely evening. Sorry Miss.Faragonda, for leaving your lovely party so soon. But we must return home."

"It is not a problem I just hope Bloom feels better." Miss.Faragonda sighed.

"Yes so do me. As you all are friends of the Royal Family of Sparks, I request that you join us this coming Saturday for our welcome home party for the Princess. I hope you can all make it. Of course Princess' Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora and Layla will join us this coming Friday, for a slumber party. As I know how long you young ladies take getting ready for a Ball. Hope to see you then." He finished just as a big orange ship landed on the outskirts of the forest outside the gates of Alfea.

Three armed guards came out and ran up to the dorm room and returned carrying all of blooms belongings, and placed them on the ship. Before returning to bow to the King, Queen and Princess, and rushing back on carrying the ill and slightly slumbering Princess.

With lots of hasty good byes and see you Fridays, the King and Queen boarded the ship home to Sparks.

"Right, now tell me the truth, what really happened to Bloom?" Miss.Faragonda demanded of the Winx club.

"Can we talk to you in private before we tell you Miss.F?" Stella requested of their head teacher.

"Of course." And with a wave of a hand the boys disappeared back into the crowd of merry Alfeas Fairies and their families.

"Well you know Bloom and Sky broke up three months ago?" Stella started.

"Yes I do." Miss. F said calmly.

"Well I just went up to the dorm, to find my purse and I walked into Blooms room because I knew she was up their, because I saw her go up there. And I saw Sky kissing a rather upset and struggling Bloom. And he wouldn't let her go when I told him to, so I hit him with a Solarian Sun Beam." Stella quickly stated.

"So, your telling me that Bloom was upset because Sky, was messing with her head?" Layla almost spat.

"Yo dude that's totally whack! No one messes with our girl Bloom!" said Musa.

"Hmm…this looks like a tricky situation. I think we should keep this to ourselves for the mean time girls. Only tell her parents if I deem it necessary. Understood?" she ordered the five fairies.

"Got it." They chorused.


	4. The New's

**- On Sparks in the Royal Office –**

Bloom was being seen to by the doctor, while her nervous parents waited in the royal office.

"Oritel, you don't think she could be…" Miriam whispered

"Think she could be what Miriam" Oritel asked

"Well…you don't think she could be pregnant, do you?" Miriam stated slowly.

"Well it's just that all the symptoms are their, and I know from experience what the symptoms are…and it definitely looks like that. And I think she's not ill but just that she has morning sickness." Miriam whispered almost inaudibly trying not to be over heard.

Oritel had stopped pacing and was deep in thought. He thought about both times when Miriam was sick, and this seemed exactly like when she was pregnant.

"_She can't be…but the signs are exactly the same as Miriam's…So she must be…but if she is….the one questions is….who's the father…?"_ Oritel battled in his head.

"Oritel! The doctors coming. ORITEL!" Miriam screamed at her dazed husband.

"Oh… what did you say?"

"The doctors coming….snap out of it."

As soon as he had woken out of his deep thoughts, the big double doors to the office, opened and in walked a small old, man. The Doctor.

"So…what's the problem?"

"Well it would look like its going to be a grand day today for the kingdom of Sparks. Theirs a new Heir to the Throne of Sparks, on the way. Congratulations your Highness'." The doctor squeaked.

"She's….My daughter…the Crown Princess of Sparks is…Pregnant…!"Oritel stated slowly in shock.

"How far along is she?" Miriam asked hurriedly.

"About two months…she won't show it for a few more months…if she's anything like her mother was during pregnancy...Im hoping she won't show it until she's at least 7 or 8 months."

"So am I…Can you do us a huge favour?" Miriam begged the old doctor

"Anything your highness."

"Can you please, for the sake of our kingdom, keep this a secret, as of now it is a royal secret and anyone who tells anyone including myself, my husband the princess and yourself, they will be found guilty of treachery against the Crown. Understood?"

"But your highness this is a great thing to happen…"

"No…it is a good thing to happen but not right now she is only 19, imagine what they would say about our daughter. They would call her an average Whore! Do you want that?" she questioned hysterically.

"No your majesty, so I will keep this a secret for the rest of my life and even in the after life." He squeaked.

"Thank you. As of now, you are the thrones royal doctor. And of the highest importance to the crown. Of course if you were to be worried about your life in any way you would be put under the highest of security. Understand?" The queen ordered

"Yes your majesty. I do understand." The doctor obeyed.

"Right and from now on you shall receive a house within the Royal grounds, but until such a house can be built you may, stay with in the palace walls. This offer of course extends to any family you wish to live with you in said house. Okay?" the queen said quietly.

"Oh thank you, my dear queen!" he squealed and bent down to kiss the queens hand.

"Okay, now my royal guards will escort you to your home where you will tell your family and pack, your things, and then they will escort you back here to the palace. Then my chamber maids will escort you to your new lodgings."

"Of course your majesty and May I thank you. You are the greatest Queen in the whole universe!" he squealed happily.

"You are welcome. Now please we must go and tell my daughter, together. Of course you must come with us as we also need to tell her of the people who know of this secret. Now Oritel let us put on a happy face and go greet our daughter, and inform her of this grand news." Miriam smiled.

"Of course my darling wife. Let us go and tell her of this new information concerning her health."

And with that they walked to the tower and walked up the flight of stairs to the first floor, to where their daughter's chamber where.


	5. Big Shocker

**- In Blooms Room – **

Bloom is just lying there, staring straight up at her magnificent ceiling. This had just for her, a painting of her family including Daphne. She was lying there thinking about what could possibly be wrong with her, and what made the doctor scuttle of so quickly with out as much as a word in her direction. When she was suddenly woken from her thoughts by a loud knock at the door. And a sweet voice rang through her room:

"Bloom, Darling are you decent?" came the sweet voice, which she knew belonged to her mother.

"Yes mother, please enter!" she called back tiredly.

In walked her mother, father and the doctor all wearing, the same fake royal smile that they wore when in the company of Diaspro and her family. This scared her a bit.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing darling, what makes you ask us what's wrong?" her mother asked sweetly while coming to sit down next to her.

"Sweetie nothing is wrong, we have grand news to tell you." Said her father calmly while coming to sit down on her other side.

"Ok…well can I ask what is wrong with me then?" she enquired.

"Well…darling we will come to that in a minute, we have something gravely important to discuss first. Concerning the Kingdom and everyone in this room. Ok sweetie?"

"What's wrong? Were not under attack are we?!" she asked angrily sitting up, but lying back down because she felt like she was going to be sick, again.

"Calm down sweetie were not under attack, if you will lay still you look like you're going to be sick again." Her father soothed while cuddling her.

"Ok I am calm." She whispered.

"Now….let us say, firstly what we are about to talk about does not leave the confines of this room or the confines or the people in it. Understood?" her mother questioned.

"Ok." Bloom said nervously.

"Right well, darling now we have that matter under control. Bloom…Darling…Did you have a boyfriend recently?" her mother asked smoothly

"Umm…Yes I did." She said slowly while trying to read her parents reactions.

"Its ok sweetie were not mad at you for not telling us about him." Her father soothed.

"What was his name? And where is he from?" her mother asked quietly. Trying not to upset her worried child.

"Umm…He was from Eraklion and his name was…." She said slowly her eyes welling up with tears.

"Go on sweetie."

"Sky" she said in a small, chocked up voice, and burst into tears.

"Oh darling please don't cry you're too beautiful to cry. Tears don't suit you honey." Her mother said as she wrapped her young daughter in a big motherly hug.

Her father couldn't bear to see her in tears, and this hurt which upset him and angered him at the same time.

"Bloom. Sweetie what did Sky do to you?" her father said while trying to cover up the anger in his voice.

"He broke up with me. Nearly three months ago. He said he loved me. H-H-He was just a jerk to me!" she cried hysterically.

"Wait a minute, isn't Sky the name of the Prince of Eraklion?" chirped up the doctor. At that moment Oritel and Miriam stared at him, because they had just remembered he was in the room.

"Argh…If I wasn't so worried about starting a war I would kill that boy, just for even looking at her!" he said angrily while storming around Blooms magnificent room.

"Oritel now is really not the best time to be saying such things. Don't you think?" Miriam said sternly.

"Oh yes. Of course. Im sorry Bloom I just forgot, I just don't like to see you hurting. Im so sorry honey." He said rushing to hug his hurting daughter.

Bloom cried until she could no longer cry. Then she asked what was wrong with her?

"What's wrong with me?" She asked sweetly.

"Bloom, Honey. Did you have sex with Sky?" her mother asked, even to her father's dismay.

"Y-y-yes I did." She said in a small voice.

"Honey, what were going to tell you, you can't tell anyone not even Princess' Stella, Musa, Techna Flora and Layla? Do you understand sweetie?" Miriam soothed

"What were about to tell you is from now on a royal secret." Oritel added.

"But…" she started but under the looks she was given by both her parents agreed.

"Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone." She spoke calmly now.

"Bloom, honey, your two months pregnant." Miriam stated coolly.

Bloom jumped off the bed, and began pacing the room thinking how this could be possible.

"What….I…can't…be….pregnant….its impossible…" she said before thinking about the times she had had sex with Sky, all those magical times. She remembered that each time they used protection, until she remembered this one time when they hadn't. Which had happened two months ago two weeks before he dumped her.

"Ohhhh!" she said as her eyes got wider at the thought of it.

"Bloom luckily I think you take after your mother, and so this might just be the easiest secret to keep." The doctor informed her.

"What do you mean by that?" She said glaring at him.

"Well both times your mother was pregnant, with you and your sister; she didn't show that she was pregnant until she was eight months pregnant. Now hopefully if you take after your mother whom I think you do, considering you look the spitting image of her, you might not show until you, yourself are eight months pregnant."

"So you mean, this will be an easy secret to keep, until im eight months pregnant and we have to tell the Kingdom and I have to say who's baby it is!" she said calmly.

"Yes, your highness." He stated.

Both her parents got up and walked to her side and hugged their daughter for being so understanding. They then agreed not to tell anyone, and they also informed their daughter that the doctor's name was, Alex Samsung, and that until his house in the royal grounds was finished its construction he and his family would live in the south wing of the castle.

"Okay. So I take it ill be seeing a lot of you from now on then?" she asked sweetly

"Yes your majesty." He almost sang.

She said goodbye to the Alex and her parents, then went back to sleep.


	6. The Visit

**-Friday Morning in the Palace Of Solaria. –**

The entire Winx club were waiting for Stella to complete the finishing touches to her make-up and then they could leave. All the girls except Stella had been ready hours ago; the ship that was to take them to Sparks had been waiting for an hour. Finally she emerged from her room, dressed in her royal robes.

"FINALLY!" Yelled the club and some of the guards escorting them.

Stella scowled at the gang.

"Wait I have to say goodbye to my dad!" she squealed as she ran off to say good bye to her dad.

"Argh Stella!" they all screamed after her.

She came back with in five minutes with a smile on her face.

"Got you!" she yelled and started to laugh.

"I said good bye ages ago." She said through fits of laughter.

"WHAT!" they all yelled at the laughing princess.

And with that they boarded the ship and left for Sparks, to see Bloom.

**On Sparks –**

Bloom was up five hours ago, she was after all Royalty now and so she had lots to do with in the palace.

There was the checking of the rooms for the guests. The checking of the menu for dinner that night. There was signing some important royal documents. There was also getting ready. She had taken at least two hours to get ready; she had to look her best for her oncoming guests. She was in the royal office signing off on the Menu for that evening, when her trusted head guard Louis ran in the room.

"Princess! We just got word; your guests are coming in for a landing on the south side of the building. They will be landing in five minutes. I would request that we leave now to get there to greet your guests." He said with a bow.

"Of course Louis, I will leave in a moment I must finish signing off on the Menu for this evening, Please wait for me outside." She said and with that Louis left to wait for her outside.

As Bloom and Louis walked to the south side of the Palace to greet the new arrivals.

Bloom thought about how she was to hide the fact that she wasn't telling them something. For some weird reason, either Flora or Stella always knew she wasn't telling them all that she knew. But it was too late to think about that because she was there at the edge of landing site B.

"Oh…Louis!" she called.

"Yes Princess" he said with a low bow.

"Truthfully…How do I look?" she asked shyly.

"My dear Princess, you look simply radiant. You're glowing with beauty." He said truthfully, because for once she was actually glowing with beauty.

"Thank you Louis, your opinion has always mattered to me." She said thankfully to her most trusted guard.

With that she put on her biggest smile as she saw the orange Royal ship of Sparks coming in to land. For once she was truly happy, it had been a little under a week but she still missed them.

"BLOOM!" the Winx club yelled as they sprinted out of the Royal ship towards their best friend.

"GIRLS!" she yelled back as they meet half way. And got caught up in a big group hug.

"Excuse me Princess, where shall we put the bags?" asked one of the pilots.

"Oh Adrian, place them over there next to Louis. LOUIS! Call for Alexandra and Jerry immediately to take these bags to the approved rooms. Thank you!" she instructed.

"Of course Princess." Louis bowed and ran off to return with Alexandra and Jerry the maid and butler of the palace. Who took the bags to their approved rooms?

Bloom showed the girls up to her palace. Followed by Louis as it was Louis' job to protect the Princess and stay by her side at all times.

"Um…Bloom, who's the cutie following us?" Stella inquired.

"Oh, I forgot how silly of me. Girls this is Louis" she said as she introduced the girls to Louis.

"Louis this is Princess' Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora and Layla." She said as she pointed at each Princess.

"Lovely to meet you all, your majesties!" Said Louis with a bow to each girl and a kiss on each girl's hands.

"Awwh…that so sweet and adorable." They all cooed.

Louis smiled, at the comments he had received from his Princess' Royal friends.

"You may leave now Louis." "Don't worry I am safe with these girls" she added before he could argue. And with that he bowed and walked off to guard the entrance to the castle.

After Bloom had showed her friends around her Palace, and to their chambers, so they could get changed. They all meet down in the royal games room. By the time the girls started to play some of the games, a loud yell could be heard above the music booming out of the speakers.

"LOUIS YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS NO MATTER WHAT!!" Growled Oritel. Bloom looked at her friends, apologized and ran off to talk to her father.

The girls all stood there as they listened to Bloom and Oritel arguing over her safety.

"FATHER I AM NOT A CHILD! I AM SAFE WITH THE GIRLS!"

"BLOOM BE RATIONAL! I GAVE YOU THE HIGHEST SECURITY AROUND, 24 HOUR GUARD, AND YOU DON'T EVEN ACCEPT IT! NO YOU SEND LOUIS OFF TO GUARD THE ENTRANCE TO THE PALACE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IM SAFE WITH THE GIRLS DAD!"

Then they couldn't hear what Oritel had said.

"FINE! Louis, Come with me, were going to the games room. Happy Father?!" she retaliated to her father and stormed off towards the games room at a quick pace. Louis had to jog to keep up with her.

The girls jumped back to what they were doing as Blooms steps grew louder, she was getting nearer. She entered the room and slammed the door behind her and Louis. Mumbling something inaudibly.

"Bloom, are you Okay Sweetie?" flora asked.

"Huh? Oh…Yeah im sorry you girls had to head that…my fathers been a pain in the butt since coming home. He's worried something might happen to me between when we returned and tomorrow's party." She sighed.

She picked up a pool cue and started to play pool with Layla. Layla was her favourite to play pool with; she was a really good opponent.

The rest of the day just flew by in a cloud of laughter and good times for the Winx club. Soon they had eaten dinner with Blooms parents Oritel and Miriam. And were now settling down to a good old gossip fest up in Blooms chambers where they would be spending most the night gossiping before returning to their own chambers.

"So did you hear? Apparently Eraklion haven't seen Sky since he came home the other day!" Stella said.

"Oh…really?" Bloom inquired politely, she didn't really care if Sky had been kidnapped or not, especially not after what he did.

"Yeah, when I found out I couldn't stop laughing!" she said smiling

"STELLA!" Musa said laughing at her smiling friend.

"Why's that Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Oh maybe because my dad said he hoped Sky had been kidnapped by Diaspro after what he did to you! I couldn't help laughing, my dad has never said anything bad against another Kingdom or their Royal Family, and it was so amusing." All the girls including Bloom laughed at this comment!

Mainly Bloom laughed at it, because she was hoping it was true, and how much Sky would disserve that. She was once again awoken from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door and then a male voice.

"Princess, your parents wish to have a word with you, I am to escort you down there." came Louis' soft and gentle voice.

"Coming Louis." She said loudly. "You girls going to be alright for a little while?" she said quieter.

"Yes girl, now go on. Don't keep the royal rents waiting; they get stressy if you keep them waiting." Musa called over from the C.D player in the corner of the room.

"All right be back in a flash!" she said and ran out the room. Only to walk into Louis as soon as she got outside.

"Oh…umm…im really sorry Princess." Louis said nervously.

"Oh…Umm…It's cool Louis. Please how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Bloom."

"A million times, Prin…Umm…Bloom." he corrected himself when she gave him a deadly stare.

"There it wasn't that hard was it?" Bloom laughed.

"No I guess it wasn't." Louis laughed back. He then started to lead her away from her room, to the end of the hall way then left.

"But the Royal office was to the right. That's where my parents are mostly." Bloom thought.

They turned down a long hall way before Louis dragged her into a room on their right.

"OW! Louis! Let me go!" she screamed. Before he covered her mouth with his hand.


	7. The First Time

"Bloom. I lied, im sorry. Your parents don't want to talk to you, I do." He said with a quick nervous smile.

"Mmmmhhhhpppp!" she screeched under his hand.

"Please Bloom if I let go of your arm and take my hand off your mouth, do you promise not to scream?" he said sternly.

She simply nodded she trusted Louis with her life. He released her and uncovered her mouth. Only to quickly cover it back up with his lips. At first she was stunned, and then she wasn't. She placed her hands round the back of his neck as he placed his on her waist. They deepened the already passionate kiss. He opened her mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth. If this was any one else she would have been freaked out, but for some weird reason it felt normal, it felt so right. It also felt so damn good!

They would have carried on going if a noise outside hadn't made them pull apart.

It was Elizabeth, the royal chamber maid, coming to clean the room they were in.

They broke apart quickly, and ran around the room looking for an exit. They found one. Louis yanked open the window and grabbed the Princess around the waist and she put her arms around his neck. Using the ledge outside the window they made their way to the next room along and climbed in through the window. From there they snuck out of the room and casually walked back to Bloom's room. But before they reached Bloom's room Louis pulled her into a crevice behind one of the many suits of armour lining that corridor and placed his lips softly on hers she responded like she had done before. Passionately they kissed Louis hands were all over Bloom's body and hers were all over his. After what felt like many magical years, they broke apart both adjusting their clothes before sneaking out of the crevice and heading back to blooms room. Once they rounded another corner Louis checked the coast was clear and asked Bloom what had been on his mind for ages.

"Bloom before we go any further, I need to know, what do you feel for me?" Louis asked quietly.

"Well since im the one with more command. What do you feel for me firstly?" she asked sternly, not wanting her heart to be broken again.

"I…I…I love you Bloom!" he said all too quickly before looking at the ground.

Bloom smiled and placed her hand under his chin and lifting it; she smiled at him and said:

"I love you too Louis" before she hugged him.

When Bloom got back to her room, she couldn't help but smile. She was happy, truly happy, she hadn't been truly happy since Sky dumped her for no reason.

She opened the door slowly and went in to her room with one last loving look at Louis she closed the door. She hid her smile, and turned to face the girls. Who were all looking at their best friend as she entered the room? With every reason to, she looked totally different from before. They just didn't know what it was, yet.

"Bloom, there's something different about you? I just can't quite put my finger on it yet!" Techna said.

"Yeah I was about to say that." Stella said

"Me two" Musa smirked.

"Me three" Flora smiled.

"Me four" Layla laughed.

Before they all burst out laughing, at how stupid that sounded, they realised she had been gone for half an hour she couldn't of changed in that short a time.

"_Thank God! They didn't notice anything."_ Bloom thought as she laughed along with them.

"So Bloom what did the rents want?" Musa pondered from the C.D Player yet again.

"Oh nothing they just wanted me to check and sign the guest list for tomorrow. That's all, boring Royalty stuff." She laughed.

"Oh My God! You get to do that sort of stuff already?" Stella screamed.

"Yeah, Why? Don't you?" Bloom asked.

"NO!" Stella screeched before they all burst out laughing, all except Stella.

"What's so funny?" Stella said slightly hurt.

"No wonder they don't let you do stuff like that you would most probably have everyone with a fashion sense and no one else, which is not many people." Musa said as she fell about laughing.

Stella suddenly realised how funny this was and joined in.

Some time after Midnight the girls all went to bed, after all tomorrow was the day of Bloom's Welcome Home ball. They had to get their beauty sleep.

Bloom couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about her time spent with Louis. After thinking about it for half an hour she got up and went outside to talk to Louis, but he wasn't there, her night guards were instead, Lucinda and Adam.

"What's wrong Princess?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh…Um…I wish to go down to the Kitchen, im kind of hungry."

"Oh... Of course, let me escort you down there Princess." She stated.

"Stay here Adam, I can handle this." Lucinda ordered.

"Yes!" Chorused Adam the second guard.

Lucinda and Bloom made their way down to the Kitchen passed all spare rooms, the ball room, and then passed all the staffs rooms. Until finally they reached their destination, the large and abnormally clean kitchen. Bloom headed over to the fridge opened the door and pulled out the makings of a chicken salad sandwich with mayonnaise and a carton of apple juice.

"Would you like a sandwich Lucinda?" Bloom asked nicely.

"Yes please Princess, im starved." Lucinda replied.

Bloom laughed at this, earning herself a weird look from Lucinda.

Lucinda was Louis sister, she was so much like Louis, but at the same time she wasn't, if that makes any sense.

Bloom and Lucinda got down to their sandwiches and when they were finished packed up and headed back to Bloom's room. When she got there she said:

"Good night and thank you Lucinda, Good night Adam."

"Good night Princess." Adam said.

"No problem and Good night Princess." Lucinda smiled.

Bloom quietly got back in to bed and fell straight to sleep, her dreams consisted of her and Louis, and Louis bringing up her baby with her after they got married and him thinking it's his. And they were blissfully happy.


	8. The Horrid Surprise

When Bloom awoke the next morning she was first up, as always. She went in to her wardrobe and gathered her jogging clothes.

This morning when she came out of her room, Louis was there with, Alexandra.

"Good morning Louis and Alexandra. How did you both sleep?" She asked politely.

"Good morning Princess and thank you I slept well how about you?" Alexandra asked politely.

"I slept like a log, thank you. And you Louis?"

"Good morning Princess, I slept very well thank you! Now I hope your ready for our morning jog" He said with an unnoticed by Alexandra wink.

This made Bloom smile because she knew he dreamt of her like she did of him.

They went down to the dinning room, to say good morning to Bloom's parents before Louis and Bloom went for their morning Jog together.

"Good morning Mom and Dad." Bloom sang as she waltzed into the dinning room where her parents sat eating breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Miriam said with a smile.

"I hope you slept well Bloom growing Princess's need at least eight hours sleep MINIMUM!" Oritel stated with a cheeky wink.

Bloom knew the "Growing Princess's" part meant pregnant Princess's.

Bloom and Louis said good bye to her parents and headed out the front entrance before starting their morning jog. Bloom usually beat Louis, by miles, but for some reason Bloom was very slow today. She thought it couldn't be the morning sickness, she hadn't felt sick since two days ago. So what was it?

"What's wrong with you today Bloom. You normally beat my butt twice." Louis laughed.

"I don't know, maybe im just worrying about the ball tonight. I still have lots to do. I have to approve the guest list, the menu, the seating chart everything." She said grumpily. She slowed down she was getting a stitch.

"Sod this, let's just walk today." Bloom said angrily.

"Bloom your sure this has nothing to do with yesterday? Does it?" Louis asked nervously.

"I mean if I stepped out of line, just tell me and ill apologise." He said sadly.

"NO!" she said rather too loudly. "I just mean yesterday was, amazing I have never been so happy since well…yeah. So don't apologise"

"I think you might be hungry" Louis said as Bloom's stomach growled.

She was after all eating for two now so she had to eat.

"Yeah I think your right" she laughed as they jogged back to the Palace.

Once there Bloom went up to her room, and went for a shower got changed and headed back out to go have breakfast.

"Bloom your back from your morning jog early." Miriam said.

"Bloom there's nothing wrong is there?!" Oritel said jumping to his feet and rushing to his pregnant daughter's side.

"No there isn't. Im just totally starved that's all." She said laughing and sitting down to eat. She ate at least half the food on the table before she was full.

"Hahahaha she definitely takes after you Miriam." Oritel laughed.

When Bloom had finished her breakfast she headed to the Royal office. Once she was there the first thing she did was sign off on the Guest list for that nights ball. After all that work was done, she heard a small knock on the door.

"Excuse me Princess?"

"Enter!" Bloom called back

Louis entered, Bloom smiled at Louis.

"Princess You Have a Visitor, Should I let him in?" Louis said politely.

"Of course Louis, Thank you." Smiled

Bloom's smile quickly faded. As sure enough in waltzed the tall handsome blonde who was the father of her baby.

Sky looked around the room before he saw Bloom, sat behind a desk in her Sparkian royal robes, mouth wide open in shock staring at Sky.

"Princess Bloom?" Sky asked politely.

"Yes that is me. And you are?" She said coldly.

"I am Prince Sky or Eraklion." Sky repeated with a small smile.

"Of course, you are. I should of realised you do look a lot like your father who was here not too long ago." Bloom added coldly looking everywhere but at Sky, she realised Louis was still there.

"Louis, you may leave, Thank you for showing our guest in." she said with a smile.

A smile Sky recognised as one she had given him once. One that said she loved that person who got that smile. His brain went into over drive.

"_Is she in LOVE with that guy?! NO! She can't be she has to still be in love with me. She said she loved me and always would. So she has to still be in love with me!" _Sky thought coldly.

"Prince Sky…Why may I ask are you here in Sparks? We don't have business to discuss or do we?" she asked with a polite smile. She was after all a Princess and no guy no matter how much they hurt her would ever get her to forget her manners.

"Princess Bloom, we do not have business to discuss. We have a personal matter to discuss. A huge and rather important personal matter to discuss."

"_Oh god. He doesn't know, does he? I wont be able to live with it if he knows. How did he find out anyways? The only people who know are me, mom, dad and Alex. They wouldn't of told. Mom did say they would be convicted of treachery if they did tell. So none of us would of told. Or would they?!"_ Bloom thought to herself worriedly biting her bottom lip.

"Bloom im sure this will sound like a big shock to you, but I have come, not as Prince Sky, not even as royalty I have come as Sky the guy you fell in love with. I am here as Sky, to ask you to forgive me Bloom, im here asking, NO, begging for your forgiveness, I was a fool I know this now. I want you back. Please take me back, ill never hurt you like that again!" Sky begged.

Bloom just stood there totally shocked, and bewildered at what he was asking. But inside she was raging, inside she wanted to call Louis to kick him out, inside she wanted to laugh at him. But she just couldn't do it no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

"Bloom?!" Sky said waving a hand in front of Bloom's face.

"BLOOM! Are you Ok?!" Sky asked getting worried.

Bloom laughed for the first time since he stepped into the room.

"Bloom why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Sky asked a little upset by her reaction.

Bloom, felt it rising up the back of her throat, she could feel it hot and bubbling. She was going to be sick, again.

"Oh my god!" was all she managed before she covered her mouth and sprinted for the nearest Toilet. She barley managed to get there in time before she fell to the floor throwing up, again and again. Bloom threw up everything that was in her, till there was nothing left for her to throw up, till the stomach acid burned the back of her throat. Outside she could hear Sky calling her name, wanting to know where she was. And she could hear Louis, and her parents, and five other voices, the girls. The girls were up, they were awake. Finally.

"YOU…"


	9. The Safe Haven

"YOU! What are you doing in my Palace?" Oritel screamed at someone she knew to be Sky.

"Oritel! Go to the Royal Office!" Boomed Miriam "NOW ORITEL!"

"Fine Miriam!" Oritel said obediently "Im not done with you!" he growled at Sky.

"Your Highness, I don't know where she ran to. Im so sorry if anything happens to Bloom its all my fault. Please forgive me for my slip up." Louis pleaded.

"It's Ok Louis, please escort the girls back to the dinning room so they can finish their breakfast, I know where Bloom is. Don't worry she is fine." Miriam ordered "Please Louis, Go!" Bloom could hear six pairs of feet taking their steps away from where bloom was now hiding on the floor her head over the toilet.

"Sky we need to talk." Miriam said it so Sky knew it wasn't a statement it was an order.

"Yes we do. But firstly can you tell me where Bloom is, I want to talk to her. Our conversation didn't exactly go as I planned." Sky said patiently waiting for Miriam to tell him where Bloom was. She didn't.

"Sky I cannot tell you where my daughter is. Now please tell me what you said to my daughter that made her so upset. This is important." Miriam stated coldly.

"I asked her if she would forgive me, and if she would…take…me back." Sky said slowly not wanting to anger the feared Queen of Sparks.

"Ok, then what happened?" Miriam asked patiently

"Bloom…she…laughed at me…" Sky said embarrassed.

"Then did she run out?"

"No she said 'Oh My God' covered her mouth and ran out of the room. Why?"

"Don't question me boy. I have a right to ask you about everything my daughter did while she was in your company. Now please go. And be careful not to go by the Royal Office, Oritel might come out. Please take a left at the end of this corridor. Alexandra will lead you wont you Alexandra?" Miriam requested.

"Yes your highness I will."

As soon as they were gone and she was sure no one would come round the corner she opened the secret door, so she could go to the secret room with the bathroom, where she knew her daughter would be. Where her daughter would be, crying, retching and waiting for her mother to come soothe her.

"Bloom sweetie its me. Open the door please." Miriam pleaded sweetly.

Bloom got off the floor and opened the door for her mother who hugged her straight away. They then sat on the floor in silence in each others arms. Both were crying.

Finally they broke apart wiped their eyes, and Miriam spoke.

"Bloom sweetie do you want me to uninvited Sky's family?"

Bloom slowly shook her head, that would be giving in and she would never do that.

"You sure Bloom?"

"Yeah im sure mom, thank you for not telling him where I was."

"No problem sweetie."

"And mom, how did you know I was in here?" Bloom asked

"I used to use this room, as well when I was pregnant, it was my favourite place in the whole palace, because very few people knew it was here. So you could come here and be at peace, and also it helps that its sound proof too, so you could scream and no one would know you were here. This is where I gave birth to you and Daphne." Miriam smiled.

They both laughed at this last statement. They then left to go get ready for the Ball that night.


	10. Love At First Sight

**-Later that evening- **

Bloom was ready and wanted to be alone with Louis. She dragged him into that secret room.

"Let's come here every time we want to be alone ok?" Bloom suggested.

"Yeah" Louis said with a cheeky wink.

Louis leaned towards Bloom and kissed her passionately; they tore at each others clothes and fell onto the bed. They had hot, passionate and loving sex that afternoon.

They kissed and left that room and went back to Blooms room so she could re-do her hair.

Later on, everyone was in the dinning room and mingling waiting for the beautiful Princess to be announced.

"Ladies, Gentlemen Please may I have your attention." The room went silent as everyone looked at the King and Queen of Sparks.

"Tonight is a grand night; tonight we welcome home our Princess, and yours."

"Full graduate of Alfea School of Aspiring Fairies. Princess Bloom Everybody."

There was a massive round of applause as the big blue dragon designed double doors swung open to present the beautiful Princess, as she walked in to stand by her parents and to thank her friends for coming. Bloom waved at everyone in the audience especially five beautifully dressed girls and their boyfriends, The Winx Club!

"I would like to thank you all for turning up tonight I am so glad you could all be here for my welcoming home ball. I hope you all have a good time tonight, thank you." Bloom said before her father said:

"In the traditional spirit of any Ball, may I have this dance Bloom?"

"Yes you may father." Bloom smiled as she took her fathers hand and headed to the dance floor to have the first dance of the night. As Oritel and Bloom danced she spotted him across the room, his mouth wide open, in shock at how beautiful she was that night. This was what she wanted. As the night went on, Bloom had danced with nearly every single man in the room, including some single Kings. She even danced with Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nabu. She had danced with all the single men in the room except two, Sky and a rather attractive young man who just happened to be the Prince of Andreas, a beautiful purple planet not too far from Sparks. Prince Sam of Andreas waltzed across the room towards Bloom.

Bloom felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned to see who had tapped her, only to look in to the most gorgeous pair of hazelnut eyes you have ever seen, they were so soft.

"May I request a dance with the Princess?" He asked in a soft and gently but so utterly sexy voice.

"Now what kind of Princess would I be if I rejected such a nice offer?" Bloom said with a smile. She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor and they began to dance. All eyes were on the Prince and Princess, who looked so perfect together.

"_Oh my god, he's so utterly sexy, not at all like Sky or even Louis!"_ Bloom thought playfully.

Bloom and the Prince danced for the rest of the night, and talked when they weren't.

"So what are you into?" Bloom asked playfully once that night.

"Oh you know normal, Prince Stuff, Drawing, running, sunsets, flowers, you." He said with a cheeky smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"_Oh god, I think im in love with this guy!"_ Bloom thought happily.

"_Oh god, I think im in love with this girl!"_ Sam thought happily.

Sam and Bloom danced for the rest of the night, they were so happy and blissful that they didn't even notice the guests starting to wither away. Until Miriam asked to see her daughter when Bloom and Sam were sitting down resting in between dances.

"Bloom I know you like Prince Sam but you have to dance with Prince Sky, at least just once. Ok?" Miriam instructed her daughter.

"Ok mother."

Bloom walked over to Sky and his parents and asked if she could dance with Sky.

"Of course you may, my dear it is after all your party." Sky's mother said.

Sky led Bloom to the dance floor. Stella saw how uncomfortable Bloom looked she dragged Brandon onto the dance floor and ordered for the rest of the gang to follow. Which they did.

"_Oh I love Stella sometimes"_ Bloom thought thankful of her best friend.

After the Ball, Bloom and Sam swapped Mobile numbers.

As soon as the girls got up stairs Bloom's phone beeped. A text message.

"_Missing you already. Xx Sam xX"_ it read.

Bloom smiled at this, and showed her friends, who laughed at their love sick friend.

**-Much Later-**

A few weeks later Bloom had broken up with Louis, and was now dating Sam. Much to her parent's approval. They turned up to all the events together they were inseparable. At every ball they went to Sky was there watching jealously from the corner, soon Bloom had reached her five month mark with the baby, and still she didn't show any signs of being pregnant, she just looked a bit chubby, but no one noticed. Not even her parents. Bloom was finally happy, she loved Sam so much and she was going to tell him she was pregnant that was before it happened. Looking back at it now, she couldn't believe how naïve she had been. She had shown him the secret hidden room. That was where they couldn't hear her screams.


	11. The Snap Change

**-In the Hidden Room-**

"Bloom I love you." Sam said, with that same look in his eyes, that same look that he had when they had sex.

"Awwh…I love you too Sam." Little did Bloom know what would happen?

He ran at her and kissed her furiously, leading the kisses down her from her mouth down her neck undoing her blouse as he went soon she had no top on as he reached round to her back to undo her bra. He kissed her all over her chest and he then picked her up and placed her on the bed, while he got on top of her. Still kissing her furiously, he undid her trousers, and ripped them off. He did the same to her panties, she was gasping, for breath; she had only brought him in here to tell him she was pregnant not to have sex.

"Uhh…Sam….Stop…Please…" she said but he didn't listen. He carried on.

"SAM! STOP!" she screamed. He just stopped looked at her with a face full of rage that she had told him to stop.

He then carried on…while she screamed…he carried on even when she started crying.

Ramming him into her harder and harder with every sob. He was raping her, while she screamed for him to stop and while she screamed for help.

He didn't stop though; he carried on till he had finished the job. He then threw her onto her hands and knees on the floor and he held her head down as he entered her, from a place she had never been entered, he did it with such force she was almost split in two. He began to laugh at this, he began to torment her, torment her for being so helpless.

"HAHA! Your enjoying this aren't you Bloom?! Huh…You're enjoying this you dirty little whore…Are you enjoying this Bloom?" he asked angrily

When she cried "NO!" he drove into her with such force she screamed so hard, and began to break down in tears. He rammed her and rammed her, until she screamed:

"YES! Im enjoying it! Please carry on! Harder! Please I want you to do it so hard I can't sit down for months!" she screamed so loudly. Scared for her life, and that of her unborn child.

He in turn responded to her plea, he rammed her so hard she could have sworn she would bleed if he carried on.

"Moan! You filthy whore! MOAN!" he screamed ramming her harder till she moaned every time he did it.

He shivered as he finished the job he had come here to do, he got off her and pushed her to the floor where she lay sobbing, he got off the floor and got changed he bent down grabbed her by her hair and threatened her that if she told anyone he would kill her, her whole family and everyone on Sparks with that he threw her head to the floor spat at her and walked out leaving a rapped and scared Princess of Sparks on the floor to cry as loud as she wanted. Because no one would hear her.

Bloom stayed in the secret room where he had left her on the floor, crying and violated for at least another hour, until she could cry no longer.

She got dressed ran up stairs, practically tore the clothes off and threw them in the bin. An hour later she was still on the floor of the shower scrubbing as hard as she could, trying to get everything to go away. Trying to scrub away the bad memory like you could scrub away dirt. She scrubbed till she was red raw. Then she just sat there, crying. After a while she got out, wrapped herself in her softest bath robe and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She went into her closet, and took down anything that was purple, or green, she then put them in a pile in the cupboard with her bed sheets in. There they would stay till she decided what to do with them. The only colours left in her closet, where reds, blues, oranges, yellows, and whites.

She then called for the Royal hairdresser and told them she wanted her hair cut to shoulder length, with face shaping, a fringe and with short choppy layers and she wanted it straight. This shocked the universe because Bloom had such lovely naturally curly, long hair, and now it was short and straight. This shocked everyone including the rest of the Winx Club who watched the news daily to check up on the rest of the world. They were also worried because Bloom broke up with Prince Sam of Andreas. Bloom then shocked the world by joining the ranks of the cadets training to be in the Royal Army of Sparks. She only did this so she could train to be stronger so next time someone stepped the line, they would regret it.

She also started to train with a master wizard, who taught how to use her Winx to the maximum. By the time Bloom was nearly seven months pregnant, she had completed her Army training and was stronger, faster and had a lot more stamina. She also had completed her Master Wizard Winx training, so she was stronger, faster and had more stamina where her Winx was concerned. So she was ready if anyone over stepped the line like Sam had done. By the time Bloom was nearly seven and half months pregnant she had started to show it so she decided to talk to her parents.

"Mom, Dad…I want to talk to you." Bloom said to her parents one morning after her daily jog, when they were eating breakfast.

"What is it honey?" Miriam asked.

"Im starting to show my pregnancy now and I think it would be wise if I started sleeping in the secret room and if we…if we…"

"If we what sweet heart?" Oritel asked looking worried.

"If we…told the people of my pregnancy. I mean they do have a right to know, and I don't want them to think of us as lying leaders. So can we?" she pleaded.

"Bloom im glad you have come to this decision by your self, it shows you are ready to be Queen of this great kingdom."

"Well, yes I agree we should tell the people, but first we need to come up with a reason for not telling them. Don't we?" Oritel said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking of that myself, and I came up with the idea that we tell them it was because we were scared that if we told the universe I would be hurt in some way. And say we only took this precaution because we haven't had the best track record when having kids, like when the Coven attacked you had just had me. What do you think?" Bloom asked worried her parents would disapprove, she was proven wrong they didn't they said it was a marvellous idea.


	12. The Shaking Shock

**-A Week Later-**

All of the people of Sparks and a few other people from other realms, stood outside the Royal Palace of Sparks. As the King and Queen stepped up to a podium, a great burst of cheering burst out.

"Good people of Sparks, today is a day for celebrating. Today my friends we come here to congratulate the Royal family as we are to be soon blessed with another member of the Royal Family!" Oritel Yelled to the onlookers, who looked at the smiling Queen, stood next to their also smiling King.

"Today dear people of Sparks, we, Oritel and I, congratulate our Daughter and your Princess, for she is nearly eight months pregnant." Miriam's sweet voice came out of hidden speakers to the surprised onlookers.

"Now please, applaud as our beautifully radiant and expecting Princess makes arrives. Bloom honey come out here." And to the sight of Bloom coming out from behind a curtain and heading towards the podium, there was great applause.

"Good people of Sparks I thank you deeply, for your support. I understand you must all be shocked about us telling you so late in the pregnancy, but we had our reasons. As you may remember, nearly 21 years ago, the Coven attacked Sparks and left it in an eternal winter, which was to be broken by me nearly three years ago today. Well when the Coven attacked I was only a couple of weeks old. We feared the worst, so we kept this from you for the past 7 and so months. Now we realise that I and the future of our kingdom is safe, we tell you with great pride that we will be expecting the baby within the next few months. You will of course as part of our kingdom; be the first in the universe to see the baby. Minutes after it is born. I thank you for your understanding. Now please do excuse me, my feet can't handle standing up this long." Bloom said to much laughter. She left the podium; her parents would take it from there. She however felt weirdly faint. She just made it behind the curtain before she fainted and was caught by Louis her body guard.

"PRINCESS!" Was all she heard before it went completely pitch black and she gave way to the overwhelming feeling to sleep. She felt like she was floating, she felt like she was on a cloud of air.

Of course when the crowd heard the guards yelling for the Princess to wake up and for someone to call Alex the doctor. And when they saw the shocked look on the King and Queens face as they ran to be by their motion less daughter's side. They went in to an uproar, they couldn't believe it, the Princess, might be dead.


	13. The Warm Waking

**-On Solaria-**

"Hey Stella pass the chips!" Musa yelled.

"_We interrupt this programme to bring you some breaking news:_

_The Crown Princess of Sparks Collapsed just moments after announcing her pregnancy. The kingdom is in uproar as the Crown Princess is carrying the future to their kingdom. The Crown Princess of Sparks just announced she was nearly eight months pregnant and that the kingdom of Sparks would be the first kingdom to see the baby minutes after it was born. She also told the people of her Kingdom that the reason she had not told them about her baby was because the royal family feared the worst. They said they feared that after the Witch Coven attacked Spark's weeks after the Princess was born that something bad would happen and the Princess and the future of the kingdom of Sparks might be in danger. The worrying news is not that the Royal Family of Sparks fears the worst for their future it is that their future might not happen as the Princess just collapsed seconds after getting off the podium after making her announcement, and seconds after making a joke about how she couldn't stand up too long anymore. So far no one has any information about the Princess' condition. Our thoughts go out to the kingdom of Spark's and to the Royal Family of Spark's. We now return you to your normal viewing."_

"OH MY GOD!" Stella screamed so loud she almost smashed the windows in her chambers.

"Stella calm down she might not be that bad. She might of just collapsed do to tiredness I mean don't forget what she's been up to this last month." Flora soothed running to hug Stella.

"WHAT! I know she will be fine, she is BLOOM after all! Im pissed she didn't tell us she was PREGNANT! I mean who might the father be?! She has gone out with like 6 guys in the last 8months it could be anyone of them!" She screeched.

"OW! Musa!" Stella yelled as Musa had just thrown a pillow at her.

"Idiot! Bloom might not be fine, she's isn't invincible you know!" Musa yelled.

"OK!" Techna yelled standing between the two fuming fairies.

Stella picked up her mobile called for her royal ship. Then called Brandon to get everyone to Eraklion; because she was going to go pick them up so they could go to Spark's to see Bloom. She then hung up and ran to her closet chucking everything she would need into a suitcase and running back out to her room and running out the door to the courtyard. The rest of the girls just stood there watching her do this. She came back in literally glowing with anger.

"ARENT YOU COMING?!" She seethed.

"Oh…Yeah…" Everyone chorused grabbing their stuff and running out the room with Stella to the courtyard where they boarded the Solarian Royal ship.

"Head to Eraklion we have some people to pick up." she barked at the pilot.

"Yes Princess!" the pilot obeyed.

Once at Eraklion they picked up Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Nabu. They were about to leave when the pilot told them they had orders to wait.

Prince Sky of Eraklion ran onto the ship and told them to take off immediately.

The pilot looked at Stella who nodded. From there they headed to Sparks, to see Bloom.

Before coming in to land Stella got on the radio and asked to speak to the Queen. The Queen came on the line, and Stella asked for permission to land. Which was accepted and they were told to land on the south landing platform, on the south side of the Palace. When they landed Stella and the rest of the Winx club(excluding Bloom) ran out to meet Miriam and Oritel. Who didn't even care that Sky was there.

They informed the girls that they would be staying in the guest bedrooms in the castle until Bloom recovered. The girls sprinted up to the castle followed by the boys and they sprinted straight to where Bloom was. The girls burst in to Blooms chambers and sat on the edges of Blooms bed looking at her, ignoring the arguments of the doctor.

Flora had lost her cool and yelled at the doctor:

"SHUT UP! THIS IS OUT BEST FRIEND WERE TALKING ABOUT SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL US WHAT TO DO! SHE IS LIKE FAMILY! SO BEGONE WITH YOU!"

And with that the doctor ran out of the room to fetch the King and Queen who told him to leave the girls with Bloom.

The boys all sat on the couches in Blooms room and quietly waited for Bloom to come round.

Two days later and the girls and the boys hadn't left Bloom's room for fear that she would wake up and they weren't there. But that day the Queen came and told them maybe they should leave her room and get some rest in the guest bedrooms set out for them. They were going to, when Techna yelled something:

"GUYS! SHES WAKING UP!"

They all ran to her bedside, as Oritel ran in the room and stood next to his wife, as Bloom woke up to see everyone she cared for stood around her bed. She slowly sat up, she had one huge head ache.

"Umm…Why's everyone standing around my bed?" she asked.

"Bloom you collapsed three days ago. You've been asleep for the past three days. We were so worried about you Bloom." Miriam stated.

"Bloom I don't want you to EVER scare me like that again! Ok I don't want to ever worry about you like that again! Understood?!" Screeched Stella.

"Yo I agree with Stella on this one Bloom." Musa piped up.

"Yeah same here." Everyone else said.

"Im so glad you're alright though Bloom I was like super worried. You're like my unofficial sister!" Stella stated before hugging her best friend. Bloom laughed and hugged her back. She didn't realise till she looked up who was there.

Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Miriam, Oritel and Sky.

"_Wait! What is Sky doing here?!"_ Bloom thought to herself.


	14. The Arrival

"Now that we are sure your okay; WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE PREGNANT?" Stella yelled as she released her best friend.

"Ah! Stella not so loud I have the biggest head ache ever!"

"Ok then why didn't you tell us you were pregnant Bloom?!" Stella said quieter and more calmly.

"Well the same reason I didn't tell anyone else." Bloom said quietly.

"Ok, Stella we need to go get some sleep, before we all die of like sleep deprivation!" Musa said as she tugged the mad fairy away from Bloom.

"See you later Bloom." Everyone said.

"Get some sleep sweet heart." Said her parents.

"See you later Bloom, Im glad to see your Okay." Sky said as he smiled at her and left the room.

Everyone stayed at the Palace for the next couple of weeks. Including Sky, they all got along like they had before Sky and Bloom had broken up there was no weirdness anymore, it was just like old times. They hung out, gossiped and went to the beach like always, except the only that changed was Bloom was nearly nine months pregnant and expecting any day now, and Stella and Brandon just recently got engaged.

One day they were out in the Courtyard the girls all watching the Boys play 3aside football. When all of a sudden Bloom cried out in pain.

"OWWWWWW! CRAP!" Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs as a bolt of pain ran through her entire body.

"Bloom?!" Flora said looking at her friend.

"OH MY GOD! MY WATERS BROKE!" Bloom yelled at the top of her lungs. So much so nearly half the Palace had heard and were now sprinting out to help the Labouring Princess back in to the Palace to give birth.

When Bloom was in the safety of the secret room with her mother Miriam and the doctor she began the long process of pushing out her baby.

"OWW!" Stella yelled.

"What is it Stella?" Brandon asked curiously as his girlfriend screeched in pain.

"OWWW! She needs us!" Stella began saying.

"OWWW!" Everyone else had felt it too.

All the boys looked at the girls like they were crazy. When all of a sudden Miriam ran in the room looking really flustered.

"Girls Bloom wants you in there now! COME ON!" She yelled. As the girls got up and ran after the flustered Queen. They were only in the room five minutes before Bloom's baby was pushed into the world.

"Oh my god! It's a girl!" Miriam said as she handed the crying baby to her mother.

"Im going to call her Skylar." Bloom said quietly.

"OH MY GOD She's so adorable!" Stella squealed.

**-In the dinning room with the boys-**

"Guys I feel weird." Sky admitted.

He felt all warm and weirdly protective of something he knew, for some weird reason, had just come into the world.

"What's wrong Sky?" Brandon asked.

"I think Bloom's had her baby." He said back slowly.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Riven asked.

"I don't know I just feel like something has come into the world and for some weird reason I want to protect it like its…family." Sky said.

"Dude…Shut up!" Riven laughed.

"It's not funny, idiot, if you felt this you would understand it's real."

Just as Sky had finished saying it the girls and Blooms parents came in the dining room holding a baby.

"Everyone this is…Skylar…Blooms lovely baby girl." Miriam said.

Everyone rushed to look at the baby. Skylar was beautiful Skylar had blonde hair and big blue eyes. Skylar looked like her mother but with blonde hair.

"Sky, Bloom wants to see you. Quickly go before she falls asleep." Miriam said as Sky ran out the room after the maid to where Bloom was.

"Congratulations everyone Bloom wants you all to be Godmothers and Godfathers, to Skylar."

"But what about Sky? Doesn't she want him to be a Godfather too?" Brandon asked.

"Oh you will find out what Bloom wants Sky to be shortly." Miriam said as they all broke out laughing. Everyone stood in the dinning room cooing at the new born, as they waited for Bloom to come out so they could make the announcement to the Kingdom.


	15. The Awaited Discussion

**-In Blooms Chambers-**

As Bloom had been healed almost immediately after giving birth she was able to stand and make the announcement about her beautiful baby girl with her parents and hopefully, Sky.

Bloom stood staring out at the gathering people waiting to see the new born royal princess thinking.

"_Ah, I hope Sky hurries up, im losing my nerves, I really want to tell him, he is after all the father of Skylar. I want him to part of her life; I want him to be part of my life too. I hope he is happy when I tell him."_ Bloom thought worriedly.

Bloom sighed, and was about to turn, she thought he wasn't coming, when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Princess, are you decent?" Blooms maid asked.

"Yes Chimera, do come in." Bloom replied sweetly.

Bloom turned around just as a familiar face smiled at her.

"You wanted to see me Princess?" Sky asked politely he was after all not her boyfriend anymore, he doubted if she was even his friend anymore. So he called her Princess, to make sure he didn't get on the wrong side of her.

"Please Sky, you're my friend, call me Bloom. Like old times Okay?" she replied with a smile.

"_She is so beautiful when she smiles."_ Sky thought to himself, which made him smile.

"_Oh god that smile, it could melt ice. It's so gorgeous."_ Bloom thought.

"Ahem. Sky, can I ask you something? Please." Bloom questioned.

"Of course you can Bloom, you can ask me anything." Sky replied with a look she knew all to well. A look of pure love.

"Why, did you break up with me?" She asked slowly, wanting to witness his reaction.

He looked shocked.

"Umm….Bloom….I…I don't think im aloud to say why. Im so sorry." Sky said looking to the floor.

"But its not that I didn't love you. It's not even that I don't love you, because I do." Sky said looking everywhere but into those sweet, beautiful and innocent eyes.

"Oh…well I…I love you too Sky." Bloom said with a small smile.

"Oh…well that's good." Sky said finally looking at her. She was looking anywhere but at him, he could tell she was upset by what he just told her.

"Bloo…" He started before Bloom interrupted him.

"Sky, you remember the offer you made me some time after we broke up?"

"Umm…What offer?" he said pondering on what she could possibly have meant.

"When…" she started before correcting herself not wanting to bring up old news.

"After graduation, when we were up in my dorm. You asked if I would take you back, don't you remember?" Bloom asked.

Sky's eyes were suddenly huge with shock; Bloom knew he was remembering what had happened in her dorm room.

"Oh my god…Bloom, im so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, I just got caught up in the moment!" he pleaded.

"Sky!" She sternly said with a raise of her hand, which quickly silenced him.

"I don't care about that; all I care about is, if the offer still stands?" She asked.

"Well…Of course it does, but I don't think you'll…" Sky didn't get much further than that, as Bloom had placed her lips on his and kissed him with such intensity that he thought she would never stop, but she did. Bloom pulled away before asking:

"Sky, the question is: Will you take me back?" She said with a big smile.

He smiled at this, before picking her up and spinning her around.

"YES!" He yelled.

"Ha-Ha, good. I love you so much Sky, and im so glad you have taken me back, it means you will always be around in your daughter's life." She smiled, before realising what she had just said.

Sky stopped spinning her around, and put her down. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, those lovely deep blue pools, she looked into his lovely deep oceans of eyes that she loved so much which were filled with shock.

"What! What did you just say?" he asked shocked.

"I said…um…Skylar is your daughter Sky. She's our daughter, Sky." She said looking anywhere but at him.

"_Oh god. Me and my big mouth, he will never take me back now!"_ She thought sadly.

"_Oh my god, im a dad. A real life, dad."_ Sky thought shocked but weirdly happy.

"OH MY GOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He yelled happily.

"Because I was scared you would…you would…hate me." She stated in a small voice.

"Bloom I could never in a million years hate you! I just wish you would have told me sooner, I would have been a bit more prepared, for our darling daughter." He smiled looking at her full in the face. Bloom turned to see he was smiling, he was happy about having a daughter with her.

"_Oh my god, he's happy, he actually wanted this."_ She thought with a smile.

"So you're ok, with this?" she asked calmly.

"Ok, Bloom, im ecstatic!" He laughed.

He picked her up and kissed her passionately, they didn't stop for at least five minutes. Finally, he pulled away.

"_Right this has got to be the right moment to ask her."_ He thought.

He got down on one knee, took out a small heart shaped blue box, took Bloom's hand and asked:

"Bloom will you marry me?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"AH YES!" She screamed.

He got up put the ring on her finger and they kissed again, before running to tell everyone down stairs.

**-In the Dining Room-**

"What do you think is taking so long?" Riven asked annoyed.

"Oh shut it Riven, you have no idea what they are talking about do you?!" Stella growled at the purple haired boy.

Everyone turned as Bloom and Sky ran in hand in hand, with big grins on their faces.

"Alright, let's go tell the Kingdom some brilliant news." Bloom said while taking her child from her parents.

As the lot of them stood outside on the podium, with Bloom and Sky still inside waiting to be announced.

"Ah this is going to be such a shock for everyone." Bloom laughed, while cuddling her beautiful baby girl.


	16. She's Gone Sky

**-Outside-**

"Dear people of Sparks, today is a joyful day for our kingdom, as today we celebrate the birth of our Grand daughter and your future Skylar!" Oritel yelled to his joyful people.

"Now here are the parents, to tell you some more great news. Bloom, Sky can you come out here please." Miriam smiled. Gasps could be heard through the crowd as everyone heard the news for the first time of who the babies' father was.

As Bloom, Sky and Skylar stepped out onto the podium to speak to the royal kingdom of Sparks there was a great rush of cheering, for the two new parents.

"Good afternoon my lovely people, I am pleased to announce; my darling daughters birth today. And some more news that will greatly improve out kingdom. As today just minutes ago, I accepted the proposal from Prince Sky of Eraklion. We are to be married with in the next few months. Good people of Sparks, You are the first to hear of this, news, as well as the news of the identity of the father of my child, we hope you are greatly happy with the future joining of the Eraklion and Sparks people." Bloom shouted to her people. While Sky stood smiling holding his beautiful baby daughter.

"Also, we like to announce the names of the Godmothers of Skylar; Princess, Stella of Solaria, Princess Musa of Melody, Princess Flora of Linphea, Princess Techna of Zenith and Princess Layla of Tides. Also the Godfathers of Skylar; Brandon of Eraklion, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu of tides. These people I have as Godparents for our daughter, will be present for every being event in our daughters life." Bloom finished with a smile.

"We would like to thank you for coming out today. Please try to leave quietly as Bloom and Skylar would be sleeping, Thank you so much." Miriam chorused as Bloom left the podium in Sky's arms with Skylar in her arms.

**-Many Months Later-**

"BLOOM!" Stella cried,

"BLOOM!" Sky cried,

It was the week before Bloom and Sky's wedding, and no one had seen Bloom all day.

Miriam, Oritel, Sky, Stella, Techna, Layla, Musa, Flora, Riven, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and all the guards that could be spared were searching the Royal Palace, trying to find Bloom. They were all worried because Bloom was usually up and about before everybody, she would either be out on her morning jog, like always, or in the office doing her royal duties. But when they couldn't find her, they thought she was asleep so they went up to her chambers, she wasn't there. So they decided to play it safe and find her, to make sure she was ok. What everyone didn't know was that Bloom had gone out for a walk instead of going for a jog. She had wanted to see the gardens, after all it was such a beautiful day, she would normally run through the gardens but today they seemed to call to her.


	17. The Vial Never Stay Away

**-In the Royal Gardens with Bloom-**

"Ahh! This is the life." Bloom said as she spread her arms wide and span round on the soft, sweet smelling grass, in the royal rose garden. She heard a voice, singing, it was such a sweet, soft voice, she naturally assumed it was Musa, she had been singing a lot recently, normally to Skylar. Her instincts told her to go towards the sweet voice, she did, it lead her to a secluded beach, where a handsome man sat, alone, singing. Bloom thought that since he was here, he must be either a new guard or, one of the people in her kingdom, so naturally she went to sit next to him to talk to him. She sat next to him in silence and listened to his sweet voice.

"Hmm…what a lovely song." She sighed. Before she realised what had happened he had stopped singing and was looking at her with such an intense look in his eyes she thought they had left burn marks in her skin. She turned to look at the un-known man, and as soon as she did she looked straight into his amazingly sexy hazelnut eyes. She thought those eyes looked so familiar, she thought those eyes had once shown her such anger at a scary point in her life, this sent a horrible spine chilling shiver down her whole body, one she knew would of warned her of the big mistake she had made sitting next to this handsome man.

That was if she had listened to her gut instinct she didn't. She smelt the sweet smell of jasmine, a smell she recognized with those eyes, she knew who this person was. She looked into the same eyes that had scanned every inch of her naked body, before he had finally violated her almost a year ago now. She smiled at the young man got up and turned to leave. She was intending to leave, before a strong grasp, grabbed her wrist and span her round to face him. There in those gorgeous hazelnut eyes, was pure unhinged anger and rage. She knew that this person would not let go until he got what he had lead her here for. She knew exactly what he was here for, and this time, she was prepared for him. She wasn't going down, no way, not without a strong fight on her part, stronger than last time that is. Suddenly he was pulling her with such force towards him with a big evil grin on his face, and just like it had in her training her brain reacted immediately telling the rest of her body what to do.

As quickly as it had taken for her to blink he was on the floor in agony, she had kicked him in the shin, and was now running, running to the stairs that lead up and away from, something and someone she couldn't handle, not then. She had almost reached the stairs when a big strong hand had grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground, with a crunch as her nose connected with a nearby rock. She knew, instantly by the warm drizzle running down her chin from her nose, that he had broken her nose on that rock. She knew it, and as soon as she knew this she wanted it, she waned him to scream her name, not the other way around. She wanted to leave him on the floor, naked and crying in pain and sadness.

She jumped up and yelled:

"ENCHANTIX!" She was transforming into her fairy form. Soon a bright orange light surrounded her, as her light blue ruffled denim skirt and stripy blue and white turtle neck belly jumper were burned away, and replaced with a short, overlapping, flowing blue dress. With the usual tug on her scalp she knew her hair was growing into long flowing locks held back by three heart clips on each side of her head. And with the same old familiar tug on her back her fairy wings sprouted. Soon she flew three feet in the air, a fire ball in hand ready for anything he could possibly throw at her, attack wise. She wasn't going down so easily, not this time; he was going to pay for what he had done to her. As she looked deep into those cold dark hazelnut eyes of his, she saw what she always saw, hatred, he had never loved her, he just wanted her for one thing, and she knew this now.

As she looked into those same cold dark eyes that once scared her, she felt anger, horrible anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach, before her stood a man, she hated with ever fibre of her being. As that same angry feeling she always got when battling the Trix, overwhelmed her and almost took over, she allowed it to fill her up, drinking in the hot safe feeling it always left her with, knowing he wouldn't survive the attack she was about to throw at him. Knowing she wanted this more than anything in the world, she wanted this piece of scum, wiped from existence. Of course she didn't want to start a war with Andreas she just wanted to hurt this guy; she wanted to hurt him like he hurt her. She was going to get her revenge. She allowed that same angry feeling wash over her again and again, until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She screamed, and just as she did, a huge fiery dragon flew out from her chest and attacked that frightened piece of scum in front of her.

When the attack was over the dragon flew straight back into its normal resting place, back into her heart, back to its safe heaven, waiting to be unleashed again. She flew back to the ground un-transformed, walked up to the guy she hated so much, knelt down beside him grabbed him by the hair picked him up and whispered slowly in his ear so only he could hear:

"You tell anyone about this, and I will kill you, your family, your friends and everyone on Andreas." Before she threw his head to the ground got up spat at him and walked off laughing at the sobbing mess she had left on the floor. When she looked up she didn't realise that everybody who had been searching for her, was stood at the bottom of the stairs, all with jaws open in shock as they had watched the normally sweet and calm Princess of Sparks, attack a helpless and defenceless Prince of Andreas.

"B-B-Bloom, what did you just do?" Miriam asked her; worried her daughter might have started a war with the people of Andreas.

"Getting revenge on a worthless piece of scum, who has the ordacity to call himself Prince of Andreas" She smirked as she pushed past all the gawping people sprinted up the stairs back to the Royal Gardens and ran to her chambers grabbed Skylar and some clothes and jogged to the castles portal room carrying a slumbering Skylar, once there she opened a portal to Earth. She wanted a break from Royal life. She headed straight to her adoptive parents house, they would welcome her in, and they hadn't seen each other for nearly a year now.


	18. The Relaxing Holiday

They didn't even know she was going to be married or that she was a mother now. She would stay there for a couple of days, after all the wedding wasn't until, Sunday, she still had just over a week to go back to Sparks, they could handle all the little bits that were left, like the Presentation speeches, the silly squabbles over who would be first in line to walk up the aisle before Bloom etc. For now she just wanted to chill out, relax and just be a normal 21 year old. She wanted to go to a club, and get down to some serious dancing. She had once found a way that she couldn't be traced; she had made a spell that would lead her parents, and anyone else who tried to track her on a wild goose chase, before finally leading them to a planet that would tell them they had gone to completely the wrong places, all along.

She thought it was a brilliant spell. She knew, that since they had Techna and Timmy they would soon, realise that she had gone to the last place any one would look, hopefully, they wouldn't figure it for a couple of days. Until then she was going to have some fun, going to the park with Skylar, shopping and lazing around the house with Vanessa and Mike, her adoptive parents. She would tell them soon that she was going to be married next Sunday, just after all the hellos have been said. And of course after the whole panic attack about her baby.

"So Bloom, what are you doing back on Earth? I thought you had a kingdom to rule? And whose baby is this?" Mike asked her.

"Oh I do, I just have some important information to tell you, and I just well…I missed you guys. And this is Skylar; she is mine and Sky's daughter." Bloom smiled.

"Oh sweetie we missed you too." Vanessa smiled giving Bloom a big hug.

"You have a child?! With Sky?!" Mike stammered

"Oh my God!" Vanessa squealed before hugging Bloom.

"Ha-ha yeah and not only that but, were going to get married this coming Sunday, and I want you guys to be there. You can make it can't you?" Bloom asked.

"Oh sweetie of course we can come!" Vanessa said with another squeal as she pulled Bloom in for a bigger hug.

For the next three days Bloom, took her mother and Skylar shopping by day, for outfits for the wedding, and by night Bloom went out and partied while Mike and Vanessa took care of Skylar, she went to every night club in Gardenia. She never felt so relaxed; after all it's not so easy helping to run an entire kingdom with your parents especially with a child to care for and a wedding to plan. She had wanted to escape from Sparks for weeks, it was all too much to deal with, and she just wanted to chill out for a little while. On the fourth day Bloom realised it was cutting it too close to the wedding and that she should really start to pack up with her adoptive parents and start heading back to Sparks.


	19. The Wild Goose Chase

**-The day Bloom left on Sparks-**

"BLOOM?!" Miriam yelled, as it carried off across the entire Palace. Bloom would definitely be able to hear that, if she hadn't already left for Earth by then.

Sky had been trying to ring Bloom for the last half an hour before Stella answered Bloom's phone which was still in Bloom's chambers, where Stella currently was.

"Bloom?!" Sky yelped down the phone.

"No, Sky it's me, Stella, I just couldn't be bothered to run downstairs to tell you she left her phone in her chambers." Stella sighed down the phone.

"Oh, Okay thank you for telling me that Stella." Sky said rudely.

"No probs." Stella said as she hung up.

"Your majesty. The Princess left through a portal in the Royal Portal Room." Louis, Bloom's body guard stated softly from his kneeling position on the floor in front of Miriam.

"Thank you, Louis. You may leave." Oritel sighed.

"WAIT! I just remembered the spell I put on that room!" Miriam yelled in a un-queen like manner.

"Wait, you put a spell on the Portal room?" Oritel said shocked.

"Well, Yes, I had to make sure I knew who was coming in and out of our Palace, and where they came and went to." Miriam stated coolly.

"Boys, you will wait here, just in case she comes back or contacts the Palace. Understood? So will you Musa, Layla and Flora." She said sternly.

"Yes your majesty." All the boys and girls chorused.

"Stella and Techna will come with us. Stella because your Bloom's friend you can convince her to come home, and because Techna your just too smart and we might need someone of your expertise." Oritel stated.

As Stella, Techna and Bloom's parents ran to the Portal room, to check where Bloom had gone to through the portal.

Of course Bloom's spell worked the entire lot, went through a newly formed portal the Queen had formed to Eraklion.

"Wait she's in Eraklion?" Flora asked confused.

"Wait!" Techna yelled, as the whole group stopped and looked at her, as she typed rather fast on her mini computer.

"She didn't stop here. She came here and then took a portal else where, hang on while I calculate exactly where she went." Techna said not taking her eyes of her mini computer.

"Got it! She went to Solaria!" Techna yelled to a stunned group.

"Oh goody! Were going to my planet!" Stella giggled.

Soon they stood in the sunny foregrounds to the Palace of Solaria.

"Ah I miss this sun." Stella sighed, while soaking up the rays of the sun.

"Well you better not get used to the sun too much Stella, Bloom didn't stop here." Techna said typing again.

"Oh god, where to next…Linphea?" Stella laughed.

"Wait, how did you know that Stella?" Techna asked sternly.

"What? She actually went to Linphea?"

"Well yeah. How did you know?"

"OH WHAT A GUESS?" Stella laughed.

Soon they stood in the many untouched forests of Linphea.

"Let me guess. She didn't stop here either did she?" Oritel added.

"No she didn't. Unfortunately for us."

"Great where to next." Stella huffed.

"Melody." Techna snapped.

Soon they stood in Melody.

"She didn't stop here either." Techna said.

"For god sake! Is she trying to lead us across the entire universe?" Stella growled.

"I think so." Techna sighed, before a bleep from her computer got her to smile.

"What is it Tech?" Stella asked.

"Aha! Got You!" Techna yelled as she jumped into the air.

The entire group had been jumping from planet to planet for three days, before Techna finally caught onto where Bloom actually went.

"You got her?" Miriam asked expectantly.

"Yes. Oh my God, im so stupid I should have known!" Techna growled at her own stupidity.

"Wait! I know where she is too. She went to Earth didn't she?" Stella asked with a smirk.

"Yes she did. She is smart isn't she; it is the last place anyone would look for her, or any magical being for that matter." Techna smiled at her smart friend.

Miriam smiled at how smart her daughter actually was, as she opened a new portal to Earth to go and collect her daughter.

**-On Earth with Bloom-**

Part of the spells magic was that it warned her of them, being on to her. She knew that they had started to figure it out yesterday.

"Vanessa, Mike I think it is time we left for Sparks." Bloom smiled.

"Bloom so soon?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike, it is best we leave NOW!" Bloom stated she knew they were on their way.

With a wave of her hand her adoptive parents and she and Skylar were packed and ready to go, with another wave a portal opened to Sparks, straight to the Royal Portal room.

As they stepped into the portal Bloom felt another portal opening else where on Earth, actually she knew it was just around the corner. So as quickly as she could she shoved her adoptive parents through the portal and stepped through it herself carrying a sleeping Skylar with out a second glance at the place she had called home for so long.

"Ah, here we…" Stella started before she was rudely interrupted by a beep from Techna's computer.

"Great! She has just left Earth." Techna yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, good news is, she left Earth to return to Sparks." Techna sighed as yet again Miriam opened a portal this time, home.

"Let's get going girls." Miriam said.

And with that, everyone rushed through the portal to start their journey back to Sparks.


	20. The Realisation Of The Power

**-On Sparks half an hour ago-**

The portal opened, in Spark's Royal Portal Room. Out stepped one frazzled Mike and Vanessa, and one smiling Bloom still carrying a sleeping Skylar.

"Welcome, to my…." Bloom never got further than that as she was bombarded with questions from angry people, about where she disappeared to. Mike and Vanessa, just stood there not quite knowing what to do, as Bloom just smiled at the eight angry friends around her, and the one livid fiancé.

"Bloom. Its days before our wedding, and you decide now, is the best time to take a holiday? What were you thinking?" Sky said lividly.

Bloom opened her mouth to retaliate to that question but was interrupted by one livid Prince of Eraklion.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking. This isn't hard because you weren't thinking at all. First you disappear, without a trace, then you attack a defenceless Prince Sam, then you ignore our questions, and us completely, then you disappear of the face of Sparks, only to cast a spell on the portal room, leading your parents and friends away from your real location. What in gods name have you been doing for the past four days Bloom? We have been worried sick about you!" Sky yelled lividly.

"Well before you rudely interrupted me I was about to announce the arrival or my adoptive parents, but no you just had to ram your oh so important words in before I could even say 'Welcome to my Palace, my new home I will show you to your chambers before I go and answer the questions of my oh so worried friend.' So don't you dare tell me im wasn't thinking when I went to Earth! Don't you dare Sky?" Bloom growled back. "Oh and don't you dare yell at me like that again, at least not now, Skylar is still asleep. You moron!" She added. She was so angry she was actually glowing a bright orange colour.

Sky stared at his fiancée, he knew exactly why she was glowing orange, she was very pissed off and her winx was activating. He knew this was bad because if she lost control and attacked, he knew he would get the full brunt of this attack because he was the main one to piss her off. He knew she couldn't control it, she never could, not when she was well and truly pissed off, she couldn't control it, it was like she let it take over her body, its like she let it take control. But to his surprise and everyone else's she actually gained control of her powerful power.

"Right, now that is out of the way, let me carry on where I was, before I was interrupted. Welcome Mike and Vanessa this is my home, my Palace, my Planet, this is Spark's Royal Palace. Now let me show you to your chambers, so you can settle in, before I give you the tour of the rest of the Palace. Don't forget don't go wandering off; this is after all a huge Palace, its easy to get lost. Come this way please." She said with a small smile as she led them out of the room with out a second glance or even a good bye. Sky knew she was pissed off if she had, thrown her Princess manners out the window. As soon as the boys knew Bloom was out of ear shot they began to talk.

"Jeez did you see that?! I thought she couldn't control it?" Brandon said.

"I know that's what I thought, she must of I don't know, improved while she was away." Riven said with a smirk.

"Maybe, she had the same as the last time, do you remember that. Now that was some impressive powers." Timmy said.

"Yeah, and your going to be the one married to her!" Riven joked.

"Riven its not funny, she has way too much power, and is way too emotional, you know how some peoples powers are linked to their emotions, well Bloom's power is linked so much to her emotions that any kind of emotion could set it off." Sky sighed.

Just as he had finished the Girls and Bloom's parents stepped through a new portal.

"Where is she?!" Miriam growled at Sky.

"She just took Mike and Vanessa up stairs." Sky admitted.

"Who? Oh her Earth parents" Oritel smiled.

"Yeah I don't know where she is now." Sky admitted before Miriam and Oritel hurried out the room to go yell at their young daughter. Once Miriam and Oritel were out of ear shoot Sky decided to ask the girls a question about their powers.

"Girl's, you know some people's powers are linked to their emotions. Do you think you could ever gain control over them if they were so in touch with your emotions that any emotion could set them off?" Sky asked.

"Well it's highly illogical that you're powers would get so in touch with your emotions in the first place, but theoretically I think no you couldn't. Why do you ask?" Techna asked.

"Well because you know Bloom's powers are mostly linked with her angry emotions? Well she just got super mad at me, and I thought that she would lose control and attack like she usually does. But she didn't, she gained control of her powers and calmed down." Sky said quickly.

"Hmm…I wonder?" Techna muttered before whipping out her mini computer and taping away like always.

"What are you thinking Tech?" Layla asked.

"Well you weren't with us the first time this sort of thing happened. But in our first year at Alfea, we went into battle with the three witches, Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Well Bloom's powers seemed to have upgraded, to a completely higher level to ours, and every time she got really mad, she used an insane amount of winx. Im just thinking that maybe that has happened again what do you guys think?" Techna asked the other girls.

"I remember that day; Musa got cornered by those witches." Stella stated "And Bloom sent like half of the Cloud Tower witches packing, ah, what a good day that was." Stella smiled.

"Yeah for you, I was the one who was cornered!" Musa said before storming out after muttering something about fresh air. Riven, like the good boyfriend he is, sped after her, knowing she would want someone to talk to, he was right.

"Aha! I knew it!" Techna yelled after five more minutes.

"What did you find out Tech?" Flora asked.

"Bloom must have had another upgrade, her powers seem to have magnified, by a huge amount. I mean it's such a big number I can't even say it.

All I can say is that she is extremely powerful right about now, and I mean five thousand times more powerful than the first time her powers upgraded. The thing that worries me the most is that, her body and her mental capacity seemed to have upgraded as well, it's like she herself as a human upgraded. She's now more in control of her powers; she can control an insane amount of winx without losing control, or energy. Her energy levels seem to have upgraded as well, she seems to be able to control larger amounts of winx then all five of us put together times by a factor of 15.

She is insanely powerful right now. And in full control as well. We need to get Miss.F in on this; she knows more about the Dragon Fire than all of us combined." Techna stated.

What the girls and boys didn't know was that Miriam and Oritel were stood outside listening.

"Did you hear that?" Miriam whispered.

"Yeah, by the sounds of it our daughter is much more powerful than everyone in the universe combined!" Oritel smiled proudly.

"Lets not waste any more time lets go and find bloom, and talk to her, just don't mention anything about us overhearing their little conversation it is after all highly rude to listen in on ones private conversations." Miriam added in a more royal Manor.


	21. World Healing

**-Bloom's Chamber's-**

Bloom knew shortly after she had entered her room, her friends and parents would be back, as soon as she got into her room she lied her daughter down to sleep after feeding her quickly. She then locked the door as she got in her room. That way she could at least get some peace from seeing them. Bloom heard the click clack of her mother shoes heading up the never ending hall way leading to her room, so she decided to head out on to the balcony. As she was the Crown Princess, and the soon to be Queen she had been given the option of choosing her own room, she choose a room with an amazing view of her Kingdom. You could see straight out over the cities to the horizon, right to where the north beaches where, she thought it was such a beautiful view.

Just as she opened the doors, a familiar gust of wind hit her face, gently blowing her hair. It was weird it was like when ever Bloom, was sad the wind would blow, it was like the Planet knew what to do to cheer Bloom up. It was like Bloom had a huge connection with the Planet, it was scary yet comforting. Bloom stood deep in though about how cool it would be to really have a connection with a planet, she was so deep in thought she didn't hear her parents insistent knocking. She didn't even hear Miss.F unpick the lock magically and enter the room with the rest of the girls. She didn't even hear them call her name, until they were right next to her, pretty much shouting in her ear.

"BLOOM!" Stella screeched.

"Ahh! Stella not so loud!" Bloom pleaded.

"Oh Hi Miss.F, when did you get here?" Bloom asked looking at the aging head teacher of Alfea.

"Oh just a few minutes ago, it would appear the girls have a theory that your powers have upgraded, again. But this time to totally different and higher level than any fairy has ever been in the history of magic." Miss. F stated.

Bloom felt the ground move slightly; no one else seemed to have noticed it. She however knew for some reason what it meant. It meant a part of her Planet was struck by either an earthquake or a huge explosion; she needed to check it out A.S.A.P.

"Oh no…ENCHANTIX!" Bloom yelled loudly.

As once again her clothes were burned away to be replaced by her short dress and fairy wings and her hair grew. She flew straight through the open door to her balcony and flew off to the south side of her Planet where she knew, was where the movement of the Earth had occurred. She flew faster than she had ever flown before in her life, so fast, that she reached her destination with in minutes of leaving the Palace. Once she got there she noticed, that there was a huge split down the middle of one of the south side's main cities. The city itself was half destroyed by the massive earthquake. As quickly as it took for her to get to the destination, was as quickly as a spell to fix this mess had appeared in her mind.

"ENSMOLU ENGRABO!" She screamed as a huge fiery dragon burst from within her and flew towards the ground and soon, all the damage had been undone. All the houses and towers had been magically rebuilt. As soon as she was finished she knew people were hurt maybe even dying with in the main city, another spell came to mind.

"TABLEAUX FLAREUS INJURUS PORTALUS HOSPITALONUS!" And as soon as she had said it all the injured and dying suddenly appeared above the cities, and started to fly towards Bloom, who instantly sent her Dragon form to warn the hospitals of a mass influx of patients due to an earth quake.

As soon as she did that she sent the injured flying to various hospitals that she knew were ready for the patients. When she was finished the great dragon flew back and went straight back with in Bloom, and as soon as she landed, she was greeted with much applause from the shocked people of Spark's who had just witnessed a miracle. But before Bloom was bombarded with questions from various, news reporters she thanked the crowd and told them the city was safe to return to, and with that she flew away, back to her Palace.

She flew straight back to the Palace grounds, where she was met by her enraged parents, who asked her why she had left a poor Miss.F without so much as an explanation as to where she was going. Bloom changed back into her usual form of jeans skirt and jumper, before she began to answer every body's questions.


	22. The Prophecy Come's True

"Bloom where did you go?" Miriam asked.

"I thought you would know by now?" Bloom asked her parents with a worried expression on her face.

"What do you mean know by now? What should we know about?" Oritel asked rather angrily.

"Well about the quake on the south side of the planet of course." Bloom stated with a small laugh, she thought they were messing with her.

"What quake?" Miriam almost growled

"Your majesty come quickly you have to see this." Louis butted in.

Everybody ran back up to the Palace to watch what Louis was talking about.

"_As you can see the Princess came flying out of nowhere and restored the city with a simple spell, and then sent her dragon form off before sending the flying wounded off to various different hospitals before saying it was safe to return to the city and flying off back to the Palace. Well what can we say; we truly do have one wonderful Queen in the making. We all hope Princess Bloom's time on the throne is the Golden age, prophecy dictates." _Said a rather flustered news reader. As they showed the clips of Bloom restoring the south side of the Planet.

Everyone stood there jaws to the floor, staring at the T.V before they stared at Bloom.

"How did you know about the quake Bloom?" Miss. F asked.

"Well I don't know, it was weird I was stood upstairs with all of you and then I just felt a little shaking feeling, and all of a sudden I felt a jolt of pain, confusion and fear run straight through my body. I didn't even know what it meant I just knew I had to go to the south side of the planet and fix something. I didn't even know what I was going to do when I got there, but it was weird it was like the spells just formed in my mind, and I knew exactly what they would do. It's so weird, I can't even explain it, I just knew something was wrong somewhere." Bloom said looking at the floor with red cheeks.

"Well slap me thrice and hand me to my mother," Miss.F started too great shock "It's you, you're the royal from the prophecy, not Daphne like we all thought. The royal so in touch with their feeling's their powers are magnified and become 20times more power full. The royal so in touch with their planet they know when something is wrong before it even happens. You're the royal whose rise to the throne would mean the start of the Golden Age. A time when all was peaceful and all planets were in harmony with each other. A time when no war was ever started, a time when something went wrong and that royal was there in seconds, because they knew before it happened. A time when a royal became so in touch with their planet they could control everything, the ground, the weather, the oceans everything on that planet that royal could control. It's you, it's you Bloom, and you're the royal who will bring peace to the universe." Miss. F stated.

Bloom laughed so hard she could hardly breathe, as tears stung her eyes.

"Yeah right, me the royal from the prophecy!" Bloom laughed.

And like the prophecy stated 'A royal able to control everything, the ground, the weather etc.' the sun started to shine as Bloom laughed. Everyone gasped as Bloom saw the sun shine brighter the more she smiled. She couldn't believe it, she was the royal from the prophecy!

"_Oh my god! No way, this is impossible!" _Bloom thought in shock.

Bloom turned and sprinted as fast as she could out of the palace, she knew that the planet would protect her. She ran to a secret cave that she knew no one but the planet and she knew about. She stayed there for a couple of hours, the wind softly blowing to comfort her, and the sea slowly splashing as if it was speaking to her, giving her sweet words of comfort. Bloom knew she would be safe in this cave, she knew no matter how much they searched and begged the earth wouldn't give up her position, she was after all the chosen one, as the called her now. While Bloom was in the cave she worked on her connection with the planet, by the fifth day she could move a bolder. Before too long she could build an entire wall she could even construct a hole in the wall etc. she could now fully control the ground.

Now all she had to do was work on the other parts to the connection. She stayed in the cave, for a month never coming out, if she did it was under the cover of night and it was to sneak clothes out of her room. After all she could control the sea, so she could bring the food to her, and she could build a fire using her dragon fire. She could pretty much survive without going back to the Palace. She knew however she must go back soon; she was still to have her wedding and to become the Queen shortly after that. So soon Bloom emerged from her cave, having full control of her powers and the connection with the planet. She was proud when she walked back into the Palace; she was thrown into a massive hug from everybody. They had searched for that entire month and found no trace of her, not that they knew they would given what her powers could now do.

Bloom could now show emotions without the weather changing, so she smiled a huge smile. Soon she was getting back to her normal routine, a daily jog, breakfast, royal duties and then the rest of the day was dedicated to her and Sky's wedding. They decided to have the wedding in the Blossom fields that surrounded the Palace, they decided Bloom would extend the Ball room, and make it into a grand hall, a hall that hosted up to a thousand people. She of course did this herself using her powers; she extended the Ball room in the space of a day. By the end of the next two weeks they had sent out the many invitations, they wanted every royal from every planet in the magical dimension to attend; this would be a good thing for the universal peace, which would soon be upon the entire universe. Bloom and Sky's wedding day was postponed all the while they searched for her, all the royals who were invited only understood it as too much stress on the Princess and accepted it. So when Bloom came out the Wedding was put back in to action and her and Sky's wedding date was for that Sunday.


	23. Finally Their Special Day Arrives

**-Bloom and Sky's Wedding Day-**

As everyone took their seats, Sky stood patiently waiting for everyone to come down the aisle. As the music started everyone turned to see Stella and Brandon walking arm in arm up the aisle. Followed by Musa and Riven, Flora and Helia, Techna and Timmy and then Layla and Nabu and as they took their places next to the altar on the steps the music changed as everyone stood and stared as Bloom came walking down the aisle arm in arm with Oritel and Mike, wearing a beautiful strapless white wedding dress, she wore a beautiful veil that covered her face with floral patterns on it and little diamonds in it she also had a bunch of white and red roses in her hand. She looked a vision of beauty in white. Sky stood at the front with his jaw open as he watched his beautiful soon to be wife walk down the aisle arm in arm with both her birth and adoptive fathers.

As she reached the end of the aisle, Mike gave her a kiss on the hand and went to sit next to Vanessa who was sat next to Miriam both of whom were crying at how beautiful Bloom looked. Bloom turned to Oritel who lifted her veil to reveal her beautiful red hair pulled up with loose curls falling down and flowers attached to her hair, and the Spark's ember tiara pride of place on her head, he then kissed her on the check and gave Sky her hand then he went and joined Miriam who was still crying at how beautiful Bloom looked. As Bloom stepped up the stairs towards her soon to be husband she couldn't help smiling, and as she did the sun shone a little bit brighter, there was that infamous connection of hers. As she reached her place at the altar she turned and gave Stella her bouquet and then turned and took Sky's hands as the ceremony started.

As Miss.F started to say:

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people, Prince Sky Hugh Wilson of Eraklion and Princess Bloom Sandra Summers of Sparks, in holy matrimony. If anyone present knows of any lawful reason why these two may not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.

Do you Sky Hugh Wilson take Bloom Sandra Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Miss.F asked Sky,

"I Do" Sky smiled.

"And do you Bloom Sandra Summers take Sky Hugh Wilson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Miss. F asked Bloom,

"I Do" Bloom smiled.

"The rings please," As Brandon gave Sky, Bloom's ring and Stella gave Bloom, Sky's ring.

"Sky repeat after me please.

I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and a lasting reminder of the vows made between us today. It is my pledge that I will honor you and share with you all that I possess and that we will be together from today onwards through all the changing scenes of life, be they good or ill, and I will love and care for you until life's end"

Miss.F said patiently.

"I Sky Hugh Grant give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and a lasting reminder of the vows made between us today. It is my pledge that I will honor you and share with you all that I possess and that we will be together from today onwards through all the changing scenes of life, be they good or ill, and I will love and care for you until life's end." Sky repeated with a smile slipping Bloom's ring on her finger. Bloom smiled.

"Bloom repeat after me please.

I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and a lasting reminder of the vows made between us today. It is my pledge that I will honor you and share with you all that I possess and that we will be together from today onwards through all the changing scenes of life, be they good or ill, and I will love and care for you until life's end."

"I Bloom Sandra Summers give you this ring as a sign of our marriage and a lasting reminder of the vows made between us today. It is my pledge that I will honor you and share with you all that I possess and that we will be together from today onwards through all the changing scenes of life, be they good or ill, and I will love and care for you until life's end." Bloom said with a smile as she slipped Sky's ring on his finger.

"Now, with the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Miss. F said with a smile.

Bloom and Sky smiled as they kissed, to great applause and cheering from the crowd, the broke apart and walked back down the aisle towards the Palace hand in hand smiling, they were followed by the girls and boys.

As soon as they had reached the Palace Bloom and Sky ran to the Royal Office, they had to do the official part of the wedding, before going to join the rest of the people in the new Royal Grand Hall, for the partying that would carry on until the early hours of tomorrow morning. In the Royal Office, Bloom and Sky signed the papers that would declare them legally married, and then waited as their witness' signed the papers, they had 12 signatures besides their names, the girls and the boys were their witness'. Bloom smiled at Sky as she watched her friends sign the piece of paper, which bound them together for the remainder of their lives.


End file.
